Tři dny do rozsudku
by brambora
Summary: FemShep je na Zemi ve vězení a čeká, jak dopadne její soud.
1. Chapter 1

_Toto je upravená verze. Snažila jsem se opravit překlepy a trochu si pohrát s odstavci._

* * *

><p>"Máte návštěvu, velitelko," pronesla malá brunetka, když dorazila ke dveřím její cely.<p>

"Už jsem vám říkala, Hernandezová, že mě tak nemáte oslovovat," odpověděla Shepard otrávěně. Měla vztek. Měla vztek snad pořád od té doby, co byla na Zemi. Soud a neustálé výslechy ji vyčerpávali. Útoky médií jí přiváděli k šílenství. Ani cvičení ji už nedokázalo uklidnit. Postavila se, aby mohla čelit mladému vojákovi.

"Ano, velitelko," řekla Hernandezová a vyšvihla perfektní zasalutování.

Shepard jen obrátila oči v sloup a utřela si pot z čela. Hernandezová ji obdivovala a ona to věděla. Byla pro ní vzor toho, co může voják dokázat. Byla pro ní hrdinka a její degradaci prostě nehodlala uznat.

* * *

><p>Nyní procházeli vězenskou chodbou.<p>

"Media?", Shepard prolomila ticho.

"Nevím, velitelko," odpověděla Hernandezová a ukázala na dvěře. "Tudy." Zasalutovala a zůstala stát u dvěří.

Bývalá Spektra s povzdechem vstoupila do místnosti.

* * *

><p>Shepard automaticky po vojensku zasalutovala, když uviděla admirála Hacketa. Až po chvíli si uvědomila, jakou hloupost udělala. Už nebyla součástí Aliance.<p>

Hacket byl zřejmě další, kdo naprosto ignoroval její degradaci a rázně jí pozdrav oplatil. "Velitelko, jsem rád, že vás vidím. Soud se blíží ke konci. Očekávám, že do tří dnů bude vynesen rozsudek."

_A je to tady, _pomyslela si Shepard_. Genocida a spolupráce s teroristy. Minálně ještě velezrada. Na tohle čekáš měsíce. _Na hlas řekla jen: "Ano, pane."

"Mám o vás obavy, velitelko," pokračoval Hacket. "Psychický tlak, který je na vás vyvíjen. Neměla by jste odmítat mluvit s psychology..."

Shepard už ho neposlouchala. Myšlenky ji odvedli daleko odsud.

_Hagalaz. Blesky a hřmění. Tajemná loď Shadow brokera vzdorovitě vpula na hranici úsvitu. Blesky osvětlovaly temnou místnost. V dálce je bylo slyšet hřmění. Ve velké posteli ležela na zádech lidská žena. Byla nahá. Na ní obkročmo seděla modrá postava. Pokoj osvítil blesk a v jasném světle ukázal tvář Asari. Usmívala se._

_"Chyběla jsi mi," řekla Asari a naklonila se k lidské ženě._

"Shepard... Shepard... Velitelko, slyšíte mě?" zvýšil hlas Hacket. "Přesně o tomto právě mluvím. Domluvil jsem vám schůzku s jedním s největších odborníků..."

Shepard se probudila ze snění. "Ano, pane. Rozumím, pane, " vyštěkla známou formulku a neměla tušení o čem to admirál mluvil.

"Odlétáte za půl hodiny. Vaši bezpečnost budou mít na starosti moji nejlepší lidé. Připravte se," pronesl a pak opustil místnost.

* * *

><p>Shepard nyní seděla v neoznačeném raketoplánu. Po její pravé straně seděla Hernandezová, malá brunetka španělského původu. <em>Malá a smrtící<em>, pomyslela si Shepard. Málo kdo by tušil, že tato drobná žena je elitní voják ze speciálního komanda. Byla jednou z jejích osobních dozorců ve vězení, i když Shepard věděla, že jejím hlavním úkolem ji bylo chránit. S TIMem se rozešla ve zlém a nikdo neměl tušení, jakou tajemný šéf Cerberu plánuje pomstu.

Po její levé straně seděl Fredrikson. Vysoký, mohutný blonďák s pronikavýma modrýma očima. Musel mít švédské předky. Shepard sem tam napadlo, jestli si vlasy nepřibarvuje.

Nikdy je neviděla spolu. Vždycky s ní byl jen jeden z nich. Muselo jít o neobvyklou situaci a Shepard se to přestávalo líbit. Vstala, aby si protáhla nohy. Najednou raketoplán zhoupnul. Přistáli.

* * *

><p>Vedli ji prázdnými chodbami. Nikde nikdo.<p>

"Vypadá to jako hotel. A dost luxusní," prohodila Shepard.

"Taky si myslím, velitelko," odpověděl Fredrikson.

"Vy nevíte, kde jsme?" zeptala se Shepard s překvapením v hlase.

"Ne, velitelko. Navádí nás pomocí omni nástoje," tentokrát promluvila Hernandezová.

Shepard z toho měla čím dál divnější pocit.

* * *

><p>"Jsme na místě, velitelko," řekla Hernandezová a zastavila se před velkými zdobenými dvěřmi.<p>

"Držte se za námi," rozkázal Fredrikson.

Shepard obrátila oči v sloup a poslechla. Vstoupili do místnosti.

* * *

><p>Byl to velký luxusně zařízený hotelový pokoj. Před panoramatickým oken s nádherným výhledem na noční osvětlené město stála Asari s fialovou kůží a dívala se ven.<p>

Asari se ladně otočila. Fredrikson z ní nemohl spustit oči. Měla leské černé šaty s krémovými vzory, které nenásilně a naprosto úžasně zvýrazňovali linii její postavy. Fialový odstín její kůže ji dodával éterický vzhled. Hernandezová si ji strategicky měřila a odhadovala její schopnosti. Shepard už věděla, proč z tohoto výletu má tak divný pocit.

"Nechte nás o samotě," přikázala Asari dominantně.

Shepard udělala otočku a rychle vykročila směrem ke dvěřím.

"Vy ne, velitelko," vykřikla Asari jejím směrem. Shepard se zastavila v půli kroku a zašklebila se. Dopředu věděla, že jí vtípek nevyjde.

"Jaké jsou vaše rozkazy?" zeptala se Hernandezová. Zatímco Fredrikson dál zíral na Asari.

Velitelka zvedla obočí v údivu a chystala se Hernandezové zopakovat, že není její velitelka, když promluvil Fredrikson: "Máme rozkazy od admirála Hacketta přivést velitelku na místo určení a počkat venku. Jdeme, Hernandézová."

Hernandezová vrhla pohled na Shepard a čekala na její reakci. Shepard se jen zatvářila rezignovaně a řekla: "Máte svoje rozkazy. Jděte."

Oba vojáci zasalutovali a opustili místnost.

* * *

><p>Shepard si připadala osaměle a nechráněně. Nechápala to. Byla sama v hotelovém pokoji s neznámou Asari. <em>Co si Hacket, sakra myslel? Že s ní budu mluvit jen proto, že vypadá jako L... Že je Asari? Nesmíš na ni myslet. Nemysli na ní... Liara... <em>

Shepard cítila, jak jí myslenky utíkají neznámo kam. Měla být ve střehu. Asari mohla být nájemný vrah. Mohla by jí velice snadno zabít. Jenže Asari tam jen stála a zvědavě si Shepard prohlížela.

_Když se na ní nebudu dívat, nebudu myslet na Liaru. _Pomyslela si Shepard a snažila se dívat jinam.

"Víte, proč tu jste, velitelko?" prolomila ticho Asari.

_Mluví jako Liara. Mají stejný hlas... to mají všechy Asari tak krásný lyrický hlas? Přestaň. Tak přestaň. Soustreď se. _

"Mám takové tušení, doktorko... hmm..." řekla nahlas a čekala až se Asari představí.

"Moje jméno není důležité," odpověděla po chvíli ticha Asari. Shepard měla pocit, že slyší v jejím hlase pobavení.

"Jsem tu na žádost admirála Hacketa," pokračovala Asari. "Myslí si, že jste, jak vy lidé říkate , bomba těsně před výbuchem."

_To jsem a chystám se vybouchnout právě teď_, pomyslela si Shepard. Na hlas řekla jen: "Vysvětlete."

Asari udělala krok jejím směrem. Blížila se a ve chvilce zmenšila jejich deseti metrový odstup. Shepard začala být nervoznější. Snažila se dívat jinam a přešla do jiného místa. Připadala si jako hlupák, ale nedívat se byla jedinná možnost.

Asari si všimla únikového manévru velitelky a zastavila se. Shepard by přísahala, že koutkem oka zahlédla její úsměv.

"Admirál Hacket si myslí, že nahromaděný stres by vás mohl přinutit říci nebo udělat něco nevhodného," pokračovala Asari. "Něco, co by jste za normální okolností nikdy neudělala."

"Ale to mi mohli zařídit tělocvičnu," odpověděla Shepard posměšně. "Pořídit boxovací pytel, baseballovou pálku a pár figurantů..." pokračovala Shepard a rozhlížením po místnosti hledala nejlepší unikovou cestu. Asari si to opět namířila přímo k ní.

_Chováš se jako hlupák, Shepard. Mysli._

"Mluvím naprosto vážně, velitelko," řekla Asari a zastavila se těsně před Shepard.

"Já také, doktorko," odpověděla Shepard a prosmýkla se těsně kolem ní. Rázným krokem si to namířila přímo k panoramatickému oknu. Otočená zády k Asari předstírala, že se dívá ven.

_Uff, tak tohle jsi zvládla. Nedívat se na ní. Nedívat se na ní. Ono to půjde._

Asari se pohodlně posadila do křesla a sledovala velitelku. Shepard cítila její pohled na svých zádech. Zdálo se jí, že zaslechla pobavený povzdech. Asari se určitě dobře bavila. Shepard pomalu začínala ztrácet půdu pod nohama.

"Otočení zády je v mnoha kulturách považováno za urážku," prohodila neutrálně Asari.

"Je tu velice krásný výhled. To ve vězení nemáme. Možná to dokáže zmírnit můj nahromaděný stres," odpověděla Shepard otráveně.

"Možná ano," řekla Asari a začala se zvedat ze svého místa. "Nicméně existují daleko efektivnější metody."

Shepard sebou trhla. Mohla jen doufat, že si toho Asari nevšimla. Doufala naprosto zbytečně. Asari teď stála těsně za ní. Shepard skoro cítila její dech na svém zátylku. Nebylo kam uniknout.

"Jaké metody máte na mysli?" zeptala se podrážděně. Věděla, že je v pasti.

Asari udělala malý krok dopředu. Naklonila se k uchu Shepard a zašeptala: "Jsme dva dospělí jedinci..."

Shepard cítila, jak ruka Asari klouže po jejím rameni, po paži, dolů k lokti. Hladí její bok. Krouživými pohyby laská její vypracované břicho. Její mozek křičel dost, ale její tělo reagovalo jinak. Zavřela oči a zhluboka se nadechla.

_Liaro... lásko... Mohla zavřít oči. Mohla si představit, že je tu s ní. Mohla... _

Asari ji obejmula pevněji. Shepard cítila, jak se její tělo pevně přistisklo k jejím zádům. Její horký dech ji pálil na krku. Její vlká ústa se nezadržitelně přibližovala.

_Ne... Ne... NEEE_. _Tohle nemůžu udělat._

"Nikdy!" vykřikla Shepard a vytrhla se z objetí Asari.

Shepard se třásla. Třásla se vzrušením. Třásla se hněvem. Jak jen mohla pomyslet na něco takového._ Musím tomu čelit. Nesmím dopustit...Musím..._

Otočila se čelem k Asari a zabodla do ní pohled plný vzteku. "Nechápu, jak si mohl Hacket myslet, že..." hlas ji zradil.

Asari se na ní usmívala. Pobaveně sledovala změnu její tváře plné hněvu na výraz naprostého údivu. A pak se Shepard začala hlasitě smát.


	2. Chapter 2

_První kapitola byla trošku upravená. Více v poznámce. _

* * *

><p>Shepard se smála. Smála se a nemohla přestat. Asari ji pozorovala se širokým úsměvem na rtech. Prohlížela si ji od hlavy až k patě přímo s vědeckým zájmem. Shepard si toho všimla. Přestala se smát. Ve tváři se ji objevil výraz studu.<p>

_Jak si toho mohla nevšimnout?_

"Já..." začala Shepard koktat. "ty... ty máš... máš... tvoje kůže je... je fialová... uhh." Musela se nadechnout. "A máš... v obličeji... uhh... máš tetování... a..." Sklopila hlavu. Připadala si jako hlupák. "Nepoznala jsem tě, Liaro," řekla.

Liara si pobaveně povzdechla. Zvedla ruku a jemně pohladila Shepard po tváři. Prsty lehce sledovala její lícní kost. Palcem masírovala její bradu. Shepard stále hleděla do země.

"Možná kdyby si se na mě podívala...," řekla Liara škádlivě a zvedla Shepard hlavu.

Shepard se jí podívala do očí. "Myslela jsem si, že mě Hacket poslal za nějakou...", temně zavrčela, "...společnicí."

Liara mlčela. Bylo vidět, že nad něčím přemýšlí. Shepard si prohlížela její tvář a začínala mít obavy. "Bylo tak snadné představit si, že jsi tu se mnou.. na chvíli jsem tomu uvěřila," řekla smutně a pevně Liaru obejmula. "Chovala jsem se jako hlupák," šeptala ji Shepard do ucha. "Chápu, že se zlobíš...", pokračovala a začala ji jemně líbat na krku.

"Nezlobím se, lásko," zašeptala Liara a zajela prsty Shepard do vlasů. "Jen jsem si vzpomněla, jak jsme tenkrát na Citadele navštívili Společnici."

Shepard se nemohla ubránit a zasmála se. Liara cítila její horký dech na svém krku. Potom se vrátila ke své předchozí činnosti. Líbala Liaru na krku. Sázela jemné polibky na lícní kost. Nezapomněla na bradu. Potom vzala její hlavu do rukou a políbila ji na nos.

"Dnes se tomu můžu jen smát, ale tenkrát to taková legrace nebyla," usmála se Shepard.

* * *

><p>Hned od prvního okamžiku bylo Shepad jasné, co je tahle Společnice zač. Jenže slíbila pomoc elkorskému diplomatovi a Shepard nikdy neodmítla někomu pomoc. Teď stála v jejím pokoji a přemýšlela, jestli to byl dobrý nápad vzít doktorku T´Soni s sebou.<p>

Mladá Asari neklidně postávala kousek od velitelky. Shepard měla pocit, že se stydí, že společnice patří ke stejnému druhu jako je ona sama. Když šli po schodech do pokoje společnice, snažila se s o tom s Asari promluvit, uklidnit ji, ale T´Soni jako by nebyla ve své kůži.

Liara T´Soni se stala členkou bojového týmu teprve nedávno. Obyčejně s sebou Shepard brala poručíka Alenka a důstojnici Williamsovou. Dle nařízení Aliance měli být v týmu jen tři členové, velitel a dva vojáci. Jenže Shepard tvrdila, že čtyři členové jsou z taktického hlediska daleko lepší a tak do týmu brzy přibyla famozní kvarianská technička Tali´Zorah.

Když byl jednoho dne poručík Alenko raněn, Shepard se rozhodla, že vyzkouší bojové schopnosti doktorky T´Soni. Měla přeci jen výcvik proslulého asarijského komanda a její biotika nemusela být k zahození. Možná chtěla Shepard jen podráždit Ashley Williamsouvou, která se se svými antipatiemi k nelidem netajila. Možná doufala, že dokáže změnit její názor.

Ten den došlo k velké změně, ale nebyla to Ash, kdo změnil názor. Shepard byla překvapena bojovými schopnostmi doktorky T´Soni. Její biotika byla něco naprosto úžasného. Její inteligence a schopnost předvídat kroky nepřítele ji uchvátili. Ten den měla Shepard pocit, že bojuje v týmu, který se zná roky.

Malé nedostatky tu ale přeci jen byly. Shepard měla pocit, že ji T´Soni přímo úzkostlivě brání. Věděla o její posedlosti její osobou a rozhodla se, že s tím musí něco udělat. Musí si s ní o tom promluvit. Věděla, že to nebude lehké, ale nemohla si nechat rozbít tak skvělý bojový tým.

Teď stála Shepard v soukrovém pokoji společnice a snažila se trpělivě čekat, až společnice vezme na vědomí její přítomnost.

"Slyšela jsem o vás velice zajímavé věci, velitelko," řekla společnice a zůstala stát otočená zády.

Shepard to jen podráždilo. "Co přesně děláte?" zeptala se bez obalu.

"To záleží na vašich potřebách. Někomu nabídnu radu. Jinému útěchu," odpověděla společnice.

"Útěcha..." zamumlala Ash za zády Shepard, "zajímavé označení pro...," rychle zmlkla, když po ní Shepard švihla pohledem.

"To je fascinující. A teď chcete mluvit s velitelkou," ozvalo se z druhé strany. Byla to doktorka T´Soni. Stála u dveří pokoje a žárlivě si společnici měřila. Shepard se na ni usmála. Pohledem se ji snažila naznačit, že je vše v pořádku a nic se neděje.

Doktorka jí úsměv nervozně oplatila.

"Ano, to chci. Mám problém, který by jste mi mohla pomoci vyřešit," odpověděla společnice na doktorčinu otázku. Pomalu, ladně se otočila a namířila si to přímo k Shepard. Vlnila boky a tvářila se velice smyslně. Shepard jí sledovala a snažila se neotáčet oči v sloup. Vůbec si nevšimla, co se dělo za jejími zády.

T´Soni se dívala na společnici ze své pozice u dveří. Pozorovala ji, jak se blíží k Shepard a vypráví jí o svém problému. Neuvědomovala si, že s každým krokem společnice se i ona přiblížila k velitelce.

"Když s ním promluvíte jako voják s vojákem, jistě vám bude naslouchat," řekla společnice a snažila se Shepard pohladit po tváři. T´Soni udělala další krok směrem k velitelce.

Shepard zachytila ruku společnice a podrážděně řekla: "Nepotřebuji tento druh přesvědčování. Ve slušné společnosti stačí o pomoc požádat."

Doktorka T´Soni se opět přiblížila k Shepard. Nyní stála jen krok od ní.

"Jestli ho přesvědčíte, aby o ně přestal šířit lži, budu vám velice vděčná," společnice ignorovala upozornění Shepard a chtěla jí obejmout. Spektra podrážděně zavrčela a udělala krok zpět. V plné síle narazila do doktorky T´Soni, která stála za ní. Doktorka zavrávorala a jistě by spadla na zem, kdyby ji Shepard pohotově nezachytila.

"Jste v pořádku, doktorko?" zeptala se Shepard a pustila ji. Přišlo jí, že T´Soni je trochu modřejší než obvykle.

"Aa... ano, velitelko. Já..." začala blábolit T´Soni.

"Dobře," přerušila ji Shepard. "Až se vrátíme na loď probereme si strategii rozmístění jednotky v uzavřeném prostoru."

T´Soni jen přikývla a dívala se do země. Pokoj společnice opustili mlčky. Shepard přemýšlela, jak se zbavit šíleného zájmu expertky na Protheany o její osobu. Ash a Tali se snažily nesmát nahlas.

Když procházeli ulicemi dolního města, naklonila se Ashley k Shepard a škodolibě zašeptala: "Možná by jste je měla nechat, ať se o vás poperou, velitelko."

"Možná tam příště místo sebe pošlu vás, vojáku," odpověděla Shepard s povzdechem.

* * *

><p>"Ten den, když jsem za tebou přišla, jsi mi řekla, že se o mě zajímáš a jestli to cítím stejně," usmála se Shepard pohladila Liaru po zádech. Zatím se pečlivě vyhývala jednomu malému místečku.<p>

"A tebe to tak vyděsilo, že jsi se mi několik dní přímo úzkostlivě vyhýbala," odpověděla škádlivě Liara.

"Ano, my členové dvoupohlavních druhů se někdy chováme podivně," řekla Shepard.

"Speciálně lidské ženy, pokud by jsme měli být přesní," řekla Liara a hladila Shepard ve vlasech.

"Pak by jste možná, doktorko, měla dát přednost lidským mužům. Ti by jistě dokázali ocenit vaše krásné a velmi... velmi přitažlivé tělo," řekla Shepard a snažila se, aby její hlas zněl co nejvíce podrážděně.

"Dávám přednost jedné lidské ženě," řekla Liara a snažila se co nejvíce napodobit tón hlasu svojí milenky, "která se ke mě odmítala přiblížit právě kvůli mému krásnému a velmi... velmi přitažlivému tělu."

Shepard si posměšně odfrkla. "Tohle byla rána pod pás, T´Soni."

"Myslím, velitelko," řekla Liara a pohladila Shepard po tváři, "že ve vašem případě," dotkla se jejího krku a směřovala stále níže, "nemůže být tento slovní obrat," vzala její levé prso do dlaně a palcem začala kroužit kolem bradavky, "z fyziologického hlediska... použit."

"Chtěla jsem říct... uhh..." Shepard ztratila hlas. _Cože to vlastně chtěla říct? _"... že obrat znamená..."

"Vím, co tento lidský obrat znamená, Shepard," přerušila ji Liara. Její ruka teď opustila prso Shepard a hladila jí po břiše. "Je to termín, který se používá v lidském sportu zvaný box."

Shepard chtěla něco podotknout, ale byla umlčena polibkem. Zmohla se jen na "Hmmm..."

Liara pokračovala ve výkladu: "Protihráč nesmí soupeře uděřit do...," neobtěžovala se dokončit větu. Bez váhání vsunula svoji ruku mezi nohy Shepard.

Velitelce unikl ze rtů hluboký vzdech.

"V přeneseném významu to může také znamenat," pokračovala Liara a tvrdě pohybovala prsty proti kalhotám Shepard, "že se někdo chová nesportově či porušuje daná pravidla."

Shepard tiše sténala. Liara fascinovaně sledovala výraz její tváře. Líbala jí na krku a bradě. Dívala se jí do očí. Milovala, když si s Shepard mohla hrát. Neohrožený zachránce Citadely byl právě teď naprosto v její moci.

Liara se usmívala.

* * *

><p>"Teď bych chtěl být uvnitř," prohodil Erikson s úšklebkem.<p>

Hernandezová u druhé strany dveří jen obrátila oči v sloup.

"Třeba potřebují s něčím pomoct," Erikson se začal uculovat a zasněně sledoval zavřené dveře.

"Jsi prasák, Eriksone," švihla po něm otráveným pohledem Hernandézová.

Erikson se nepřestával smát. "Jsi naštvaná, Hernandezová. Tvoje velká neohrožená hrdinka si to teď rozdává s Asari a ty tu hlídáš dveře." Miloval, když ji mohl škádlit.

"To by musela být ty," odsekla Hernandezová a rozhodla se pohledem propálit protější zeď.

"Velitelčina slabost pro Asari je všeobecně známa," nenechal se odbýt Erikson. Hernandezová mlčela a tak Erikson pokračoval: "Jsi najivka, jestli věříš těm povídačkám, že jsou s expertkou na Protheany jenom kámošky."

"To nevěřím," odpověděla otrávěně Hernandezová. "Každopádně pochybuji, že velitelka skočí po první Asari, kterou jí Hacket předhodí."

"Věrnost je další skvělou vlastností hrdinů. Jsi beznadějný romantik, Hernandezová," Erikson se začal hlasitě smát.

Chvíli trvalo než se uklidnil. "Tohle bude dlouhá noc, parťáku," řekl a otočil se k Hernandezové. "Určitě tu bude další volný pokoj. Dej si pauzu. Střídání po dvou hodinách?"

Hernandezová se neobtěžovala s odpovědí. Rychlým krokem se vydala hledat místo k odpočinku.

* * *

><p>"Máte ráda hry, doktorko, že je to tak," řekla Shepard a zhluboka oddechovala.<p>

"Myslím, velitelko," odpověděla Liara s ďábelským výrazem ve tváři, "že jsem jejich právé kouzlo objevila, až když jsem poznala vás."

Shepard si byla velice dobře vědoma vlhkosti ve svých kalhotkách. "Chyběla jsi mi," řekla a pohladila Liaru po hřebenu. "Chci tě, Li... chci tě cítit ve své hlavě...," její hlas ztěškl.

"Opravdu, Shepard?" řekla Liara škádlivě a vyprostila se z jejího obětí. Prosmýkla se těsně kolem ní a zůstala stát na vzdálenost natažené paže. "Následuj mě."

Shepard poslušně udělala krok směrem k ní. V ten samý okamžik Liara o krok ustoupila. Shepard zavrčela a udělala další krok. Liara opět ustoupila. Shepard se pokusila o další krok a Liara se jí opět vzdálila.

"Tohle je mučení, lásko a já doufám, že to víš," řekla Shepard a natáhla ruku, aby Liaru zachytila. Asari těsně uhnula. Škládlivě natáhla ruku a jemně dlaní přejela přes prsty Shepard. Usměvem ji povzbudila k dalšímu kroku.

"Do jaké pasti mě lákáš, T´Soni?" prohodila Shepard.

Liara se jen tajemně usmála. "Věříš mi, Shepard?"

"S vlastním životem," řekla Shepard a podívala se jí do očí.

Liara natáhla ruku: "Pojď."

Shepard její ruku zachytila a snažila se jí přitáhnout sobě. Asari se ale nehodlala vzdát. Přetahovali se. Smáli se. Shepard si asi neuvědomila, že opět následuje udaný směr. Nakonec se zastavili.

Shepard rychle přiskočila k Liaře a pevně ji obejmula. "Už ani krok."

Asari chtěla něco říct. Pootevřela ústa. Shepard se naklonila a políbila ji. Spěšně a hladově. Liara ucítila její horký jazyk ve svých ústech. Asari měli o několik stupňů nižší tělesnou teplotu než lidé. Liaře připadalo tělo její milenky vždy příliš horké, jako by měla horečku. Pro Shepard bylo Liařino tělo studené. Její dotyk ji podivně mrazil a pálil zárověň.

Bývalá Spektra se zprudka nadechla, když ucítila, jak ji Liařina ruka vklouzla pod triko a pohladila po zádech. Byla naprosto paralizovaná jejím chladivým dotykem. Jen tam stála a bez dechu ji pozorovala. Liara o krok ustoupila a Shepard si poslušně nechala svléknout triko. Její podprsenka se velice rychle ocitla na zemi vedle něj. Lidská žena teď chtěla jedinné, cítit na své nahé kůži chladivý dotek své milenky. Její přání bylo v okamžiku splněno.

Pro Liaru byla vždy Shepard příliš nedočkavá. Liara chtěla zkoumat, prozkoumávat každý kousíček jejího těla. Dotýkat se, hladit, cítit, zapamatovat si každý detail. Asari se sklouzla po lidském těle do podřepu. Bylo na čase svléknout Shepard kalhoty a boty byly nechtěnou překážkou.

Shepard s úžasem sledovala ladný manévr své milenky. Bez odporu se nechala zbavit bot. Se škodolibým výrazem ve tváři sledovala hlavu Liary. Asari nebyly jako lidé. Místo vlasů jim hlavu pokrýval hřeben, několik podlouhých laloků táhnoucích se od čela k temeni hlavy. Bylo to jedno z nejcitlivějších míst na jejich těle a Shepard to moc dobře věděla. Natáhla ruku a lehnounce pohladila Liařin hřeben. Pomalu přejížděla od jeho začátku na čele k jeho konci, který vzala jemně do dlaně.

Usmála se, když ucítila, jak pod jejím dotykem hřeben měkne a mírně se natahuje. Vložila prsty do mezer mezi laloky a celý pohyb zopakovala. Liara zakňourala, klesla na kolena a pevně obejmula svoji milenku kolem nohou. Shepard cítila, jak hřeben pod jejím dotekem pulzuje. Laloky jindy tvrdé a neohebné, byly nyní měkké. Když se jich dotkla, natáhli se a pak se vrátili do původního stavu. Bylo to jako hrát si s neznámou smyslnou pastí.

Liara se nemohla pohnout. Doteky na jejím hřebenu byly tak smyslné. Tak elektrizující. Chtěla něco říct, ale nemohla. Snažila se dýchat, ale místo toho ji z úst vycházelo jen spokojené vzdychání. Zkusila to znovu: "Shepard... ach... musíme... měli by jsme... ach... ložnice... aaach... tam..."

Shepard pobaveně sledovala směr Liařina pohledu. Vzala svoji milenku za ruce a pomohla ji vstát. Liara zavrávorala. Nohy jí vypověděli službu. Shepard ji pevně obejmula. Trpělivě čekala, až se třesoucí Asari probere ze svého tranzu.

Liara se vzpamatovala rychle. Ona se vždycky vzpamatovala velice rychle. Shepard vždycky obdivovala její vůli. "To bylo mučení, lásko," řekla Liara a podívala se Shepard do očí.

Shepard se jen usmála: "Chceš, abych pokračovala?" zašeptala a natáhla ruku k hřebenu Liary.

"Ano," Liara ztěžka polkla. "Ne," kousla se do spodního rtu, "ne tady," řekla. Chytila Shepard za opasek a nekompromisně si ji odváděla směrem k ložnici. Lidská žena se usmívala a spokojeně ji následovala. Dosáhla toho po čem toužila.

Najednou se Liara zastavila. Otočila se k Shepard a se zájmem si ji prohlížela. Něco nebylo správně. Velitelka jí její pohled oplácela. Olízla si rty a nedočkavě čekala, co Asari udělá. Trvalo to několik úderů srdce. Nepohnuli se. Lidská žena fascinovaně pozorovala výraz ve tváři svojí milenky. Její pohled ji pálil na těle. Téměř nadskočila, když jí studené ruce Asari pohladily po břiše.

Liara přestala se škádlením a rozepnula Shepard její pásek. Pomalu otevřela zip jejích kalhot. Potom je Shepard stáhla přes boky a udělala krok směrem od ní. Velitelka ji poslušně následovala a vystoupila za svých kalhot. Asari zavrčela. Stejnou chybu po druhé neudělá. Obešla Shepard a nyní stála za jejími zády. Hladila jí po břiše a mučivě jí rukou zajížděla do kalhotek. Tentokrát to byla Shepard, kdo zavčel.

Nakonec Liara poklekla a stáhla velitelce její kalhotky ke kotníkům. Shepard se třásla vzrušením a s přivřenýma očima sledovala, jak Asari za jejími zády vstala a políbila jí na rameno. Potom jí Liara obešla a chytila za ruce. S úsměvem si jí prohlédla od hlavy až k patě. Shepard byla nahá. Asari spokojeně přikývla a rychlým krokem se společně vydali k ložnici.

* * *

><p>Venku svítilo slunce, ale ložnice byla tmavá. Velké panoramatické okno bylo přetaženo tmavou clonou. V krbu plápolal oheň. Po místnosti byly náhodně rozmístěny svíčky. Shepard se zatajil dech. Liara byla nenapravitelný romantik a přípravy jejich setkání rozhodně nenechala náhodě.<p>

Shepard se usmívala. Pohladila Liaru po tváři. Škádlivě jí přejela prstem po krku a pokračovala dolů mezi prsa. "To není fér, T´Soni. Já jsem nahá a ty máš pořád šaty," řekla.

"Do postele!" přišla jasná odpověď.

Shepard pozvedla obočí, kousla se do spodního rtu a poslechla. Pomalu došla k posteli a posadila se na její kraj. Přehodila si nohu přes nohu a opřela se na rukou. Jenže Asari tohle nestačilo. "Dál," řekla.

Lidská žena si Asari měřila vzdorovitým pohledem. Chvíli se dívali navzájem do očí. Potom se Shepard usmála a poslechla. Pomalu couvala k pelesti postele. Srovnala si polštáře pohodlně za zády. Překřízila nohy a dala si ruce za hlavu. "Teď ty šaty, doktorko," řekla a pozvedla obočí.

Liara si prohlížela Shepard s neskrývaným zájmem. Světlo svíček ji dodávalo prazvláštní skoro ďábelský vzhled. Seděla tam a jazykem si přejížděla suché rty. Měla ruce za hlavou, její nahá prsa byla bez ostychu vystavena. Bradavky ztvrdké vzrušením. Okusovala si spodní ret v očekávání. Hrudník se jí rychle zvedal, jak přerývavě dýchala. Liaru ten pohled fascinoval. Anatomie Asari a lidské ženy byla velice podobná. Několik odlišností tu rozhodně bylo, nicméně se dalo říci, že právě lidské ženy byly ze všech ras známého vesmíru nejvíce podobné Asari.

Fyzický kontakt mezi Asari a jejím partnerem nebyl nutný. Asari měli schopnost se svým partnerem splynout mentálně. Liaru ani ve snu nenapadlo, že se s Shepard dostanou až na úroveň intimního fyzického kontaktu. Mezi Asari na jejich domovské planetě nebyl fyzický kontakt žádné tabu. Naopak byly v sexualitě vždy velmi otevřené. Členové dvoupohlavních druhů se ale chovali divně. Zvlášť lidé, napadlo Liaru. Své partnery si vybírali především dle fyzických vlastností. Zásadně opačného pohlaví. Vztahy stejného pohlaví existovali, nicméně byly často znevýhodňovány, odsuzovány a trestány. Pro otevřenou a tolerantní mysl Liary toto bylo naprosto nepochopitelné.

Teprve po spojení se Shepard začala Liara toto jednání, i když ho odmítala přijmout, trochu chápat. Shepard to tenkrát komentovala slovy, že lidé jsou zaostalí, hloupí a netolerantní a že bude ještě dlouho trvat než se to změní. O to víc Liaru překvapilo, když zjistila, jak je Shepard vyděšená z jejich vztahu. Dala přednost modné ženě před krásným, inteligentním a gentlemanským lidským mužem.

Nebyla mezi nimi žádná fyzická přitažlivost. Shepard byla zvědává jistě, ale odmítala překročit jisté hranice. Jejich první spojení byla čistě duševní záležitost. Liara byla zmatená, když zjistila, že Shepard odmítá intimní fyzický kontakt s ní jako něco nepatřičného, dokonce odporného.

Shepard nevěřila tomu, že přežije útok Sarena nebo minimálně zemře na nějaké další misi. Chtěla dát mladé Asari to, po čem toužila. Neměla tušení, jak hodně ji jejich spojení změní. Tu noc se na svět podívala očima Liary a ona jejíma očima. Tu noc se narodila jiná Shepard.

Liara si začala pomalu rozepínat šaty. Shepard si ji se zájmem prohlížela. Očima sledovala, jak zip Liařiných pomalu sklouže dolů. Asari nechala spadnou své šaty na zem. Teď tu stála jen v bílém spodním prádle a s úšklebkem sledovala reakci Shepard.

Velitelka vyskočila ze své ležící polohy a klekla na kraj postele před Liaru. "Tohle je neslýchaná urážka," řekla a snažila se do svého hlasu vnést co nejvíce pohoršení. "To je moje podprsenka," odfrkla si a prstem se dotkla loga N7 na pravém Liařině prsu. "A tohle jsou moje kalhotky," vyjekla a chytila Liaru oběma rukama za pas.

"Nechala si je na mé lodi," řekla Liara a škádlivě se z vrchu dívala na Shepard. "Se spoustou dalších věcí..."

"Jako?" nenechala se odbýt Shepard.

"Tvoje zbroj..." šklebila se Liara.

"Ufff, oblékáš si jí a po nocích v ní chodíš strašit svoje žoldáky?" přerušila ji s úsměvem Shepard.

Liara se začala hlasitě smát. Toho Shepard využila. Rozepnula jí podprsenku a jedinným rychlým pohybem jí stáhla Liaře z těla. Vítězně se uchechtla, spadla na znak a odplazila se z jejího dosahu. Podprsenku bezpečně v ruce.

Asari se dala do pronásledování. Klekla si na jedno koleno a po čtyřech se pomalu přesunula nad Shepard. S tanečnickou obratností vložila svoji levou nohu mezi nohy své milenky. Shepard se mírně otřásla, když se chladivá kůže Asari otřela o vnitřní část jejího stehna. Liara chytila ruce Shepard a pevně jí je složila nad hlavou. Lidská žena stále držela v ruce ukořistěnou podprsenku. Asari jí podprsenku vytrhla z ruky a bez obalu ji hodila přes celou místnost.

"Máš na sobě něco, co není tvoje, T´Soni!" zavrčela hravě Shepard a snažila se vyprostit ze sevření Asari. Liara jen zesílila stisk a z vrchu sledovala její snažení. Potom se naklonila, dráždivě Shepard políbila a zase se stáhla. Shepard se přestala snažit a polibek jí oplatila.

"Vzdávám se, óoo mocná a vznešená," řekla podbízivě Shepard a políbila ji na krk. "Moje kalhotky jsou tvoje kalhotky... a teď už mě pusť." Dodala rozkazovačně.

Liara věděla, že kdyby Shepard nechtěla, nedokázala by ji udržet. Místo odpovědi se naklonila a začala ji divoce líbat na rty. Shepard se k její hře bez pobízení přidala. Ani jedna z nich nevěděla, kdy byly ruce Shepard uvolněny.

Ruka Shepard se zkušeně pohybovala po Liařiném hřebenu. Cítila, jak jí pod prsty slabě pulzuje. S každým okamžikem byly pulzy silnější a rychlejší. Druhá ruka se vydala prozkoumat Liařina záda. Nezadržitělně se blížila k místu odkud nebylo návratu. Liara neochotně přerušila polibek. Z hluboka oddychovala a dívala se Shepard do očí.

"Embrace..." řekla Shepard.

"... eternity," dokončila Liara a její oči zčernaly.

Shepard cítila, jak kůže Liary pulzuje. Kolem jejího těla se objevily slabé záblesky energie. Přes její kůži přecházely pulzy hluboko do ní. Shepard se chvěla. Třásla se. Pulzy byly stále silnější a silnější. Extáze zaplavovala celé její tělo. Jedna vlna střídala druhou. Nedalo se to vydržet. Sténala. Křičela. Její tělo se napjalo v křeči. Dusila se. Trvalo to jen malý okamžik. Pak její tělo explodovalo mimo ní. Už nebylo jen její.

Bouře myšlenek ji zaplavila mysl. Záblesky vzpomínek, emocí jí bouřily v hlavě. Hagalas, Normandie, Mindoar, Thesia, Elysium, Therum. Nevěděla, která myšlenka je její, která emoce je její. Dívala se z vrchu na lidskou ženu. V koutku mysli si uvědomovala, že se dívá na sebe. Její modré ruce se dotýkaly lidského těla, jejího vlastního těla. Její modré rty ochutnávali lidské rty, její vlastní rty. Cítila váhu cizího modrého těla na svém. Její bledé ruce hladily modré boky.

Mysl ji zachvátila panika. Přesto cítila povzbuzení, klid a důvěru. Snažila se uvolnit. Věděla, že je vše v pořádku. Nesmí se bránit. Chtěla otevřít svoji mysl. Chtěla to cítit. Musí to cítit. Uvolnila se. Liařina mysl expandovala hluboko do ní. Spojení bylo dokončeno. Okolní vesmír přestal existovat.

* * *

><p>Liara prudce oddechovala. Celé její tělo bylo pokryto potem. Byla unavená. Příšerně unavená. V ústech měla sucho. Snažila se polknout, ale nešlo to. Matně si vzpomínala, že křičela. Obě křičeli. Usmívala se. Bylo to úžasné. Tak intenzivní. Návykové. Sebrala poslední síly a sesunula se na záda vedle své milenky. Cítila, jak její kůže stále jemně pulzuje.<p>

Beze slova ležely vedle sebe a oddechovali. Shepard se nemohla pohnout. Její tělo ji připadalo příliš velké. Její ruce se jí zdály velké jako lopaty. Nemohla je zvednout. S velikou námahou otočila hlavu a podívala se na Liaru. Byl to úchvatný pohled. Celé její tělo jako by plavalo v moři záblesků. Shepard věděla, že bude ještě několik minut trvat než to odezní. Chtěla se jí dotknout, ale její tělo ji neposlouchalo. Ještě ne. Snažila se trpělivě čekat. Jenže blesky vycházející z Liařina těla pomalu mizely. Zachvátil ji pocit smutku.

Asari si všimla snažení své milenky. Otočila k ní hlavu a usměvem ji povzbuzovala. Chtěla něco říct. Otevřela ústa. Nevyšla ani hláska. Mluvení bylo stále ještě nad její síly. Jen tam tak ležely a dívaly se na sebe. Blesky na Liařiném těle již téměř zmizely.

Shepard pomalu začínala mít kontrolu nad svým tělem. Cítila, že může pohybovat prsty u nohou. Po chvíli zakroutit kotníkem a hýbat kolenem. Musí se jí dotknout. Nadechla se a přehodila svoji levou nohu přes nohu Liary. Jejich nahá kůže se dotkla. Záblesky přešly do Shepard. Projela ji vlna energie. Její tělo se prohnulo na vlně potěšení. Křičela by, kdyby mohla.

Liara byla v tranzu. Dotek holé kůže její milenky jí způsobil neskutečnou rozkoš. Vlna extáze ji projela celým tělem. Od konečků prstů na nohou až k hřebeni na hlavě. Zatnula prsty do prostěradla.

Dlouho ležely mlčky. Nepohnuly se. Minuty plynuly. Shepard otevřela oči jako první. Škádlivě pohladila hřbetem své nohy Liařino chodidlo. "Byla si úžasná, lásko," zašeptala.

Liara mlčela. Měla zavřené oči a pomalu dýchala. Shepard se přesunula k jejímu boku a jemně ji políbila na spánek. "Jsem v lásce s tebou, Liaro T´Soni", řekla.

Asari otevřela oči a smutně se na Shepard podívala. Lidská žena si ji zamyšleně prohlížela.

"Jestli mi teď chceš dát kopačky," řekla Shepard dráždivě, "musím podotknout, že jsem před chvílí byla v tvé mysli..." Usmála se.

"Shepard..." začala Liara. Shepard jí položila ukazováček na rty. Liara zavřela ústa. Lidská žena dala prst pryč. Políbila si palec a pak s ním začala hladit rty Asari.

"Vím, co chceš říct," začala. Nadechla se, aby získala čas pro utřídění myšlenek. "Chci být s tebou... nechci se vrátit do vězení, ale musím to udělat. V sázce je příliš mnoho..." Povzdechla si. Její palec jemně sledoval obrysy rtů Asari. "Už brzy to skončí. Soud se blíží ke konci. Pozítří vynesou rozsudek a pak..." políbila Asari na rty. "... mě může Shadow Broker unést..." usmála se. "... a provádět s mým tělem a myslí, co to před chvílí."

Liara se zasmála. Úsměv Shepard byl nakažlivý. "Jen říkej takové věci."

Shepard nic neříkala. Jen pozvedla obočí a usmívala se.

"Jsem v lásce s tebou také, Shepard," řekla Liara a políbila jí.

* * *

><p>Hernandezová nervozně přecházela sem a tam. Vytáhla svoji zbraň z pouzdra a překontrolovala ji. Po kolikráte již, nevěděla. Bylo to již několik hodin, co přivedli Shepard to místnosti za těmi proklatými dvěřmi a nechali jí tam.<p>

"Nechceš tam vrthnout, že ne?" ozvalo se kousek od ní. Fredriskon se právě vracel, aby ji vystřídal.

"Nelíbí se mi to. Je tam dlouho. Mohlo se něco pokazit," odpověděla zamyšleně Hernandezová.

"Všechno je v pořádku. Shepard si to pěkně užívá," Fredrikson se spiklenecky usmál. "Moc by jí nepotěšilo, kdybys tam teď vtrhla," zašklebil se.

Hernandezová vyvrátila oči v sloup a otočila se k odchodu. V tom se otevřely dveře a do chodby vstoupila Asari. Měla smutný výraz ve tváři a tichým hlasem řekla: "Dejte velitelce půlhodiny a pak ji..." povzdychla si, "... odveďte zpátky do vězení."

"Jak si přejete, doktorko T´Soni," odpověděl Fredrikson vážným hlasem a postavil se do pozoru.

Hernandezová sebou trhla. Její pohled přelétával z Asari na Fredriksona. Pak se zastavil na Asari. Zírala na ni. Měla fialovou kůži a tetování v obličeji, ale byla to Liara T´Soni.

Liara tam jen klidně stála a zvědavě si Fredriksona prohlížela. "Máte výborný pozorovací talent, pane Fredriksone," řekla.

"Vím o velitelce snad úplně všechno," řekl Fredrikson a podíval se na Hernandezovou. "Mám v týmu její fanynku. Vydrží hodiny mluvit o jejích hrdinských činech," usmál se.

Liara se slabě usmála a otočila se k Hernandezové. "Ráda vás poznávám osobně, poručíku Hernandezová."

Oba vojáci se na sebe tázavě podívali. Byla to Hernandezová, kdo promluvil. "Vy nás oba znáte?"

Asari posmutněla. "Vím, kdo má na starosti bezpečí mojí... přítelkyně," dodala.

"Nikdo se o naší návštěvě nedozví... velitelka je s námi v bezpečí," řekla vážně Hernandezová a tazavě se podívala na Fredriksona.

"Můžete se spolehnout," dodal Fredrikson.

"Já vím," řekla Liara. Mírně se pokývala hlavou a odkráčela chodnou pryč. Oba vojáci ji s obdivem sledovali.


End file.
